


Snuggling

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for the an anonymous pornfest on LJ .  Written for the prompt <i>Sam/Gene - Sam is affectionate, Gene is annoyed. Or at least, he would be if his DI weren't wriggling about in his lap like that...</i></p><p>
  <i>(A snuggly Sam is a slutty Sam.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 09/02/2008.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** LOM belongs to Kudos and the BBC, and not me. I shall write to _Jim'll Fix It_ and let him make all my dreams come true.

Glass of half-decent scotch in one hand, fag in the other. Sprawled out in a bloody uncomfortable armchair, but at least he wasn't sat behind a desk, Gene thought to himself. Couldn't get much better than – oompf!

“Gerroff me, you southern fairy!”

“Well that's not very nice.” 

“Neither is shovin' yerself in me lap when I'm tryin' to relax after a hard day. You can stop poutin' an' all. What the bleedin' 'ell are you doin' now, you wriggly bastard?”

“Trying to get comfortable. I'm feeling – well, snuggly is the best word for it. Sammy wants a cuddle.”

“Snuggly?! Cuddle?! I think you've mistaken me for yer mother. Can't even enjoy a nice glass of scotch – fer Christ's sake, stop shiftin' about! Anyone would think you 'ad St Vitus or summat!”

Sam nuzzled into Gene's neck as he tried to shuffle into a suitable position. The combination of soft lips brushing against Gene's skin, and a tight arse pushing against his groin was beginning to have a somewhat stimulating effect. Reaching around the skinny bundle in his lap, Gene extinguished the remainder of his cigarette in his drink and let the glass drop from his hand by the side of the chair.

“What the 'ell am I goin' to do with you, you soft ponce?”

“Gimmusasmubble.”

“Get yer gorgeous mouth off me chin and say that again, I didn't quite catch that.”

Sam punctuated every word by shifting his weight into Gene's burgeoning erection, lifting his head clear to look at him as he spoke.

“I – said – give – us – a – snuggle.”

Gene growled and pushed his hips up. “Keep doin' that and I'll give you more than a bloody snuggle.” 

Slender fingers reached between the buttons of his shirt, sliding through the gaps to caress his chest. “Is that a promise, Genie?”

“Bloody 'ell, we are feeling Dorothy this evening.”

“Not yet, you're not.” Sam grabbed Gene's hand and pushed it against his groin. “Now you are.”

“Here I am, trying to be annoyed with you fer interruptin' me quiet time, and you always manage to make me laugh. Well now it's my turn to do somethin' to you that I can always manage.”

Sam stopped trailing kisses along Gene's neck to ask, “What might that be then, Guv?”

“I always manage to make you come, Sammy boy.” With that, Gene shuffled forward in the chair, wrapped his arms underneath Sam, and rose to his feet. Carrying Sam in his arms, he walked over to the cot bed and threw his prey across the sheets. 

Looking down on his DI, Gene could see he was clearly aroused; erection straining against his tight trousers, eyes dark with desire; mouth slightly parted, small pink tongue visible. It was one of the most arresting sights of his life, and never failed to drive him wild. Ripping, tearing at Sam's clothes, he quickly stripped him bare and swooped down onto the long, thin erection bobbing in front of him, covering the end with his mouth. 

Sam groaned with pleasure and bucked upwards, hands searching for Gene's head; his fingers threaded through the fine sandy hair they found, pulling and twisting as Gene began to suck intently on his cock. Using one hand along the shaft, Gene confined his mouth to the head, lapping and teasing at it with his tongue, swirling around and over the area. He continued to suck, varying the intensity of the vacuum he created within his mouth. Sam was whimpering and bucking under his ministrations, hissing out Gene's name as he fell deeper into pleasure. 

Releasing Sam from his grasp, Gene lifted himself from the bed and stood back. Sam whined and pushed himself up to look at him. Not focusing on anything but the flushed, wanton man in front of him, Gene hastily discarded his own clothes and then folded his arms.

“Had enough snugglin' now, Sammy boy?” He reached down and stroked his own erect cock as he spoke, taunting the younger man with the action. Sam nodded in frustration and motioned for Gene to join him on the bed.

“What do you want, then? Better tell me or I'm goin' over there to 'ave another drink.” Making to move backwards, he was rewarded with the sight of his deputy bolting forward to stop him. Looking up at his DCI, Sam kept eye contact as he slid his lips over the end of Gene's length. Taking him in as far as he could, he sucked hard, licking the few drops of pre-come from the end with his tongue as he pulled back and released him from his mouth.

“I want you to make me come, Gene. Please.”

Gene pushed him back onto the bed, pressing his body against him, trying to make every inch of his skin make contact. He rubbed his full weight against the lithe frame beneath him, both men groaning and panting from the feeling. Gene raised himself up onto his elbows as Sam scrabbled underneath the pillow behind his head, hand finally finding its goal. Passing the small bottle of lube to Gene, he pulled the older man's head towards him, probing his mouth with his tongue, mirroring Gene's fingers probing inside him.

“Are you going to come for me, Sammy?” the question was whispered over his lips, mouth brushing against his as it spoke. “Do you want me to push my cock inside you and fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name?”

“Oh god Gene, please! Fuck me, make me come, make me shoot my load all over you.” Gene pushed himself into the tight opening, grunting with pleasure as he began to move further inside. Stilling until he felt Sam relax into the feeling, he pumped slowly in and out, gathering pace as he felt hands on either side of his hips, clutching, pulling him in deeper. Shifting Sam's legs up onto his shoulders, both men moved towards each other, Sam beginning to whimper and writhe as he edged closer to his orgasm.

“You feel fucking amazing, Gene, please don't stop, harder, please!”

“Come for me, come on Sammy, I want to feel your spunk all over me, all over us.” Gene banged into his partner as hard as he could as he saw his face begin to contort with pleasure, knowing he was about to reach the point of no return. Sam yelled out “Oh yeah, Gene, fuck, Gene!”, coming hard, cock twitching, spilling his warm sticky seed over his stomach. Dropping his legs back onto the bed, Gene pushed himself against Sam, pounding faster as he felt Sam's come rub into his skin, tipping him over the edge. Shouting out Sam's name, Gene let the feeling envelop him, collapsing on top of his DI.

“I could get used to this snugglin' thing.”


End file.
